Then She Found It (PD)
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: How Clarisse and Joseph got together...


"Darling, are you okay?" asked Rupert from her wife as she stepped closer at the party with a painful look on her face.

"Uhm, not really... I have an awful headache. I think it's better if I go home."

"Sure, just go," he nodded, "Joseph will take you home," he said and waved to the man in dark glasses.

"Then... then see you later," she mumbled, because her husband did not pay attention anymore, he already turned back to his guests.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the limousine..

"Do you need something Ma'am?" asked Joseph as he started to search for some medicine, "I think there's an Aspirin somewhere..."

"Oh, no thanks. My head is a bit better now. Just... just this party was a bit too much for me, if you know what I mean."

"I think so," he nodded with a smile.

"Shades," she was speaking to the man behind the steering wheel now.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Please stop the car after the gate, I would like to take a walk."

"Sure Ma'am."

As they arrived, she got off the car and so did Joseph. She was a bit surprised, because according to the protocol inside the gates she could walk freely.

"Uhm... would you mind if I would join you?" asked Joseph as the car slowly drove off, "I can lag behind if you want to be alone."

"No, of course not," she smiled and reached out her hand, "Come with me."

She was always kind and inviting what he loved in her so much, "It's a bit cold outside, so... I think you should take this," he said and gently covered her shoulders with his jacket.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled gratefully, "It's very kind."

His answer was a smile as he stroked her back to comfort her.

As they walked side by side Joseph could not resist to come up with something what caught his eye for a while,"You look extremely tired if I may say so... and not physically."

"Oh... Um, I just a bit fed up with this whole thing you know. I mean always being nice and polite on parties, always do what they expect from me and all those endless chit chats with those wives, oh my God..." she sighed deeply and looked up at him,

"I think I exactly know how you feel," he nodded.

"Oh sorry. Your job is worse than mine. While I'm chatting and drinking you just stand in one place, that's much worse..."

"Actually not always," he smiled and turned to her as they stopped, "In most cases we have to guard politicians, I mean real arrogant jerks, but sometimes we have the privilege to guard enchanting...beautiful...adorable women." he said and looked right into her eyes.

"Oh, you think I'm adorable?" she asked with a smile,

"I definitely do."

"So, let me ask you..." she leant a bit closer, "Is this a part of your womanizing tactic?" she chuckled,

"Well...has it worked?"

"Not bad, but I need a bit more to decide," her smile was simply cute.

"I'll do my best I promise," he winked then picked her up suddenly.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she cried and laughed at the same time, "Put me down!"

"Just after I took you upstairs and ordered some dinner, because I bet you haven't eaten all day, have you?"

"No...you're totally right. I only ate breakfast, " she clung to him, enjoying his closeness, "But just if you will eat with me."

"...Deal," he winked then started to carry her towards the palace.

OOOOOOOOOO

At the doorway...

"Oh, my God! What happened?" asked the housekeeper as they reached the door.

"It's nothing," answered Clarisse,"I just stumbled and now my ankle is a bit sensitive, that's all."

"Could you make us some dinner, while I take the Queen upstairs?" asked Joseph,

"Of course. I've just taken the chicken out from the owen."

"Perfect, thank you. Then I will come down a bit later."

As he entered her suite and closed the door behind them, he softly put her down to the sofa then covered her thoroughly with a blanket.

"Are you sure this is all in your job description?" she asked sweetly while he was leaning above her.

"Many things are not in it believe me..." he smiled mysteriously then poured a glass of orange juice for her. "Drink this...and I will be back in a minute."

"Okay."

While he was downstairs she was just thinking. She knew what was going on and although she knew it was not right she really needed it. She felt so lonely sometimes, her husband was a real workaholic, so they had no real private time at all, but he does not even try to change it. They slept separately for ages and she was really in need of the feeling to being loved again.

Soon he arrived back with the dinner what they ate together simply just on the sofa, laughing and chatting about everything.

"Thank you for tonight." she smiled as they finished and he put aside their plates.

"It was my pleasure. You know..." he turned back to her and looked deep in her eyes,"If I were your husband, I would not be at that party now, that's sure."

She just looked at him for a few moments, then whispered as an answer "If you were my husband... then I wouldn't have left you at that party," her eyes were smiling, while he drew her closer and kissed her lovingly.

The End

Author's Note: In the last ten years I wrote PD stories, but a few months ago I fell in love with The Sentinel movie from 2006. The story is the same in PD. Sarah (First Lady Sarah Ballentine) is in love with her bodyguard Pete Garrison. This story is a Sarah and Pete story originally, I just changed the names. So if you wanna read more stories from me, don't be afraid to check my Sarah and Pete stories. Same story in new style.


End file.
